btsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Jungkook (Jeon Jungkook)
Jeon Jungkook wurde am 01. September 1997 in Busan (Südkorea) geboren und hat einen älteren Bruder, namens Jeon Jeong Hyeon. Jeon Jungkook ist Sänger, Tänzer, Songwriter und Musikproduzent. Außerdem ist er für seine Fähigkeiten als Sänger, Tänzer und Rapper (Sub-Rapper) bekannt. Jeon Jungkook kennt man unter dem Künstlernamen Jungkook. Seit 2013 ist er ein Mitglied der Boyband BTS (Bangtan Boys) und steht bei Big Hit Entertainment unter Vertrag. Jungkook ist der Jüngste (Maknae) der Band BTS und ihr Center. Als er mit BTS 2013 debütierte war Jeon Jungkook gerade einmal 15 Jahre alt. Er besuchte die Seoul Performing Art High School. Als Jungkook den Song „Heartbreaker“ von G-Dragon im Fernsehen gesehen hat, wollte er Sänger werden. Jungkook nahm an der Talentshow "Superstar K's" in der dritten Staffel teil. Leider schied er aus der Talentshow aus, aber viele Agenturen wollten ihn unter Vertrag nehmen. Jeon Jungkook unterschrieb bei Big Hit Entertainment. Als er in der 8. Klasse war wurde Jungkook ein Teil von BTS. Vor dem Debüt mit BTS trainierte er 2012 bei Movement Lifestyle in Los Angeles, um seine Tanzkünste zu verbessern. Außerdem erschien er im Juni 2012 in dem Musikvideo "I'm Da One" (Jo Kwons). Jeon Jungkook war ein Backup-Dancer für die Band Glam, die sich mittlerweile bereits aufgelöst hat. 2017 absolvierte er die Hochschule für darstellende Kunst in Seoul. Jungkook ist bei einigen BTS-Songs auch der Hautproduzent, zum Beispiel bei den Songs: "Love is Not Over" und "Magic Shop". Außerdem veröffentlicht er auch Solo-Tracks, wie zum Beispiel „Begin“ aus dem BTS Album Wings, zu dem es auch ein Musikvideo mit Jungkook allein gibt oder „Euphoria“ aus dem BTS Album Love Yourself: Answer. Jungkook hat auch ein paar Solo-Aktivitäten ohne seine Bandmitglieder von BTS. Im September 2015 nahm er an der Kampagne "One Dream, One Korea" teil. Mehrere koreanische Künstler erinnerten mit dieser Kampagne an den Koreakrieg. Er hat außerdem verschiedene Coversongs von Künstlern wie Justin Bieber, Adam Levine, Tori Kelly, Troye Sivan, David Guetta, Zion.T, Roy Kim und Lee Hi veröffentlicht. Im Jahr 2016 wirkte Jungkook auch bei „Flower Crew“ und „Celebrity Bromance“ mit. Er nahm auch an der Show King of Mask Singer unter dem Namen „Fencing Man“ teil. Im Dezember 2016 trat Jungkook außerdem auf dem KBS Song Festival auf. Er sang hier den Song "I'm a Butterfly" mit anderen K-Pop Idols zusammen, diese bildeten zusammen die "K-Pop 97 Line". 2018 lud der koreanische Musiksender Mnet Jungkook als Ehrendirektor für die Comeback-Show von BTS ein, um die Veröffentlichung des Albums Love Yourself: Tear zu feiern. In einer Solo-Live-Übertragung im Oktober 2018 über den koreanischen Streaming-Service V Live brach Jungkook mit über 3,7 Millionen Zuschauern weltweit den Rekord der meisten Echtzeit-Zuschauer in der Geschichte des Standorts. Unterschrift von Jungkook: thumb|left Fakten über Jungkook: *Sein Lieblingswetter ist sonnig mit einer kühlen Brise. *Seine Lieblingsfarben sind Rot, Schwarz und Weiß. *Seine Lieblingsspeisen sind: Brot, Pizza, alles mit Mehl, Schweinefleischsuppe, Sashimi und Seeaal. *Jungkook begann mit dem Gitarrespielen als er Justin Bieber sah. Er spielt auch noch Klavier. *In der Schule mochte er nur die Fächer Sport, Kunst und den Musikunterricht. *Jungkook spricht Koreanisch, Englisch und Japanisch *Er war beim Casting sehr schüchtern, deswegen hätte Jungkook fast nicht debütieren können. *Sein Vorbild ist G-Dragon (BIGBANG). *In V Live versprach er den ARMYs, dass er ab diesem Tag, dem 28. November 2016, bis zum nächsten Jahr Englisch lernen wird. Jungkook hielt sein Versprechen, denn sein Englisch hat sich verbessert. *Jungkook erwähnte während einem Fanmeeting, dass er eine Freundin vorziehen würde, die älter ist als er (eine Noona ). *Er mag Bowling und spielt gerne Overwatch. *Vor BTS war Jungkook Handballspieler. *Jungkook sagte, dass er lieber sterben würde, als ohne eine Leidenschaft zu leben *Er ist ein großer Fan von IU und beschrieb sie als seinen idealen Typ. *Er mag es nicht, als Oppa bezeichnet zu werden, besonders wenn die Fans älter als er zu sein scheinen. *Jungkook hört gerne My Chemical Romance *Er besitzt ein eigenes Studio mit dem Namen "Golden Closet" (Golden Closet Film / Studios). *Sein Sternzeichen ist Jungfrau *Jungkook ist das jüngste Mitglied von BTS (Maknae ) *Er hat eine Angewohnheit, viel zu schnüffeln, weil er Rhinitis hat. Er wackelt auch oft mit den Fingern. *Jungkook liest gerne Comics *Die anderen Mitglieder sagen, dass Jungkooks Zimmer das chaotischste ist, aber Jungkook bestreitet das. *Wenn Jungkook Sorgen hat, dann geht er als erstes zu RM. Da RM als Erster auffällt, wenn etwas nicht Stimmt, dann gibt er ihm immer Ratschläge und versucht ihm zu helfen. *Er sammelt gerne Bluetooth-Lautsprecher. *Jungkook sagte, dass er normalerweise nicht viel trainiere, aber er begann zu trainieren, nachdem er die Bodys von Idols wie Taeyang und Jay Park gesehen hatte. *Jungkook ist mit dem koreanischen Schauspieler Yeo Jin Goo befreundet *Wenn Jungkook eine Freundin hat, dann möchte er mit ihr auf Tour gehen *Sein ideales Date ist "nachts am Strand entlang spazieren gehen". *Er mag passende Sets. Er fühlt sich unwohl, wenn sein Oberteil und die Hose anders sind *Jungkook denkt, dass V und er sich am ähnlichsten sind *Er ahmt gerne seine Bandkollegen nach. *Er sagte, RM sei ein Vorbild für ihn und erwähnte bei vielen Gelegenheiten, wie sehr RM ihn weiterhin inspiriere. *Früher weinte Jungkook, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass er ein Lied nicht richtig bzw. gut sang. *Jungkook ist ein Perfektionist und sehr selbstkritisch und akribisch. *Sein Lieblings-Avenger ist Iron Man *Sein Solo-Song "Begin" ist ein Lied, das den anderen Mitgliedern gewidmet ist. Er erklärte, dass es in dem Song darum ging, wie seine Reise im Alter von 15 Jahren (koreanisches Alter) begann, und er bedankte sich bei seinen Hyungs , dass sie ihm geholfen haben, die Person zu werden, die er heute ist. *Er hat eine kleine Narbe auf der linken Wange (Wegen eines Kampfes mit seinem älteren Bruder, der zuerst als Kind am Computer spielen wollte) *Ursprünglich sollte Jungkooks Künstlername Seagull sein. Er und die Mitglieder sowie Bang PD entschieden jedoch, dass sein richtiger Name für ihn am besten war. *Jungkook kann gut kochen *In Behind-the-Scenes des Kurzfilms 'Euphoria' erfährt man, dass Jungkook die Theorien von den ARMYs gerne liest. Besonders sehr komplizierte und detaillierte Theorien. *In einem kürzlich erschienenen Fansign enthüllte Jungkook, dass sein Hund Gureum ihn nicht mehr erkennt. Dies ist möglicherweise darauf zurückzuführen, dass Jungkook selten zu Hause in Busan ist und Gureum deswegen nicht oft sieht. *Jungkook hat Mikrovophobie (Die Angst vor Mikrowellen). Er hat mehrmals bestätigt, dass er um sie herum vorsichtig ist und es vermeidet, in der Nähe zu sein und / oder sie zu benutzen, aus Angst, dass sie explodieren könnten. *Jungkook bekam den Spitznamen Golden Maknae, weil er viele Talente hat *Wenn Jungkook nervös wird, wird er häufig zappelig. *Jungkook mag seine Stimme *Jungkooks Spotify Playlist heißt: „Jungkook: I am Listening to it Right Now “. *Bevor er BTS beitrat war er Handballspieler *Er belegte den 1. Platz bei The Sexiest Man in the World 2018 *Jungkook beleigte den 2. Platz bei The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2018 *Seit kurzem interessiert er sich dafür, Texte zu schreiben. Er möchte seine eigenen Songs kreieren und liest Bücher um seinen Wortschatz zu erweitern und zur Inspiration. *Jungkook mag keine Zigaretten *Jungkook interessiert sich für Make-up. *G.C.F oder auch Golden Closet Film ist eine Serie, die von Jungkook in seinem eigenen Studio gedreht, bearbeitet und inszeniert wurde. Die einzelnen Filme haben einen Travel-Vlog-Stil. G.C.F bei YouTube. *Jungkook sagte: "Immer, wenn wir mit einer Performance beginnen, nehme ich zuerst meine Ohrstöpsel raus, um die Jubelrufe der Fans zu hören. Das gibt mir Energie." *Jungkook half während des Konzertes BTS World Tour: Love Yourself in der Accorhotels Arena in Paris einem A.R.M.Y, der während des Auftritts in Ohnmacht fiel. Er holte eine Wasserflasche von der Bühne für den Fan und gab diese den Securities, die zuvor den ohnmächtig gewordenen Fan aus dem Publikum geholt hatten. *Jungkook möchte am liebsten Konzerte bis zu seinem Tod geben. Diskografie Jungkook: Solo-Songs: *2016: Begin (BTS Album: Wings) mit MV *2018: Euphoria (BTS Album: Love Yourself: Answer) Sonstige Songs: * 2012: Waterfalls - mit RM * 2013: Like A Star - mit RM * 2013: 방탄소년들의 졸업 (Bangtan Graduation) - mit J-Hope und Jimin * 2013: Perfect Christmas (zusammen mit Jo Kwon, Lim Jeong-hee, Joohee und RM) * 2015: One Dream One Korea (Original Ver.) (zusammen mit Various Artist) (zu diesem Song gibt es auch ein Musikvideo) *2016: I Know (알아요) (zusammen mit RM) *2016: I'm In Love (zusammen mit Lady Jane) Galerie BTS - Jungkook 2 Cool 4 Skool - 2013.jpg|BTS - Jungkook promoting 2 Cool 4 Skool - 2013 BTS - Jungkook O!RUL8,2_ - 2013.jpg|BTS - Jungkook promoting O!RUL8,2? - 2013 BTS - Jungkook Skool Luv Affair - 2014.JPG|BTS - Jungkook promoting Skool Luv Affair - 2014 BTS - Jungkook No More Dream - 2014.jpg|BTS - Jungkook promoting No More Dream - 2014 Mehr Bilder findet ihr hier: Jungkook (Jeon Jungkook) Galerie. :-) Kategorie:BTS Kategorie:BTS Mitglieder